Certain devices serve for fastening lamps, in particular tail lamps, to the body of motor vehicles. With respect to their design configuration, the devices are usually adapted to the respective shape of the bodies associated with them. By doing so it is to be ensured that a lamp is optimally oriented relative to the body, following its contours in the desired manner.
Through the variety of the body shapes that can be produced, the individual production of the devices is relatively involved and thus cost-intensive. Added to this is an additional logistical effort as a cost factor.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device of the type mentioned at the outset, which, compared with the previous devices, can be produced with less effort and thus more cost-effectively. Furthermore, a lamp is to be provided that can be suitably arranged in different bodies without problems and aligned with the body.